


Everything is Recyclable

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara understood family once. She understood Dean once too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Recyclable

"I am eternal. Everything will come back to me. In the end everything with bow to my will."

This time where Dean expected to find rage, he found peace. Acceptance. He knew what awaited him, he knew what would happen in the end.

"Will it hurt?"

"No, only eternal peace awaits you Dean."

"Do you remember?"

She shrugged. 

"I can let you if you want."

"Tell me about you."

He asked another time as they met in a valley much like the one where they had kissed. 

"What would you like to know?"

He longed to say everything. To understand this entity, this thing. This beautiful creature before him.

"Tell me about when you were young."

He settled with saying.

She laughed, it tinkled like chimes in the wind.

"I was never young Dean. I was never anything. I just am. I am starting to see that is a hard thing for you all to grasp."

"Everything starts from something." 

He said stubbornly.

There was that smile. A mix of pity and amusement. 

"No, not everything does. I always existed. In the course of my existence my brother came. Before me there was nothing."

She almost seemed sad, his eyes narrowed. He was starting to be able to read her better.

"Your lying. There was something before you."

She gave him that look, that look that he'd seen John have when he would come from a particularly unfruitful hunt. Like all his hope and dreams were just dust in the wind.

"There was Choas as you all would call it. He was what you could call my older brother. By the time I had come to understood what I was, he had existed for a while."

Dean's brow furrowed,

"Come to understand?" 

"To make myself without a name. Self awareness."

She simplified with a to casual shrug.

"What did Chaos come from?"

He was starting to understand's Sam love of research. If only all his research could be as dynamic and beautiful.

"I asked him once. He said there was something, he was the only remnant that remained."

"What happened to him?" He pressed against his better judgement.

"I don't know. He left at one point in my existence. My little brother had come by then. But I know he was young then, he didn't have a self-awareness yet."

"Does he remember him?"

"Maybe, I remember him saying all he remembered was a spark. A flurry of exhilaration. I like to think that was what made him create the stars."

She continued,

"He told us to take care of each other. I wonder what he'll think if he could see us now."

They converged months later as Dean burned yet another hunter friend.

"This might be hardest thing to understand of My brother. Why would he create something where life is not a gift, but a struggle? Why would he create something for no reason?"

Dean turned, she looked like a true Godess as the flames' shadows danced on her form.

"Are you saying my life is futile?"

She shook her head,

"No, if anything you and Sam have proven my point. You have managed to stand against all my brother's weapons. You, who deserve nothing but peace are only given more pain. His vision is flawed."

"From Choas comes all sister. To darkness all must go. Through the light all finds meaning."

The man stood in the shadows, not even the brilliance of the flames reached him. It was as if he was bending the light.

She nodded, 

"Yes but you forget the rest little brother. As chaos exists so do does the light and dark. In the absence of Choas the darkness envelopes and consumes all."

He shook his head, 

"No, that law is wrong. For light can stave off the dark. For the light will always remain."

A sad broken smile came over her face. It made Dean soul break.

"No, for even the light needs a source. For the light will not shine without a direction."

"You think I have forgotten my direction?"

The words were like piercing shards of heaven.

"I know you have."

Her eyes turned from the silhouette of the man to Dean. Enveloping him all at once with peace.

He almost collapsed there, until he was jerked awake like a puppet.

"No, I am not done with him."

"He is not yours to use."

"Sure he is. Because before you dear sister there was another. Another creature that saved. That raised him from perdition to salvation."

"Cass."

He whispered, the images of their long journey flooding his mind. filling him with not quite peace but something better, gratitude.

"They are bonded. You used the bond to manipulate him."

Her voice rose, the sounds of the night silencing as her power expanded.

The man only shrugged.

"It wasn't anything you didn't do with Lucifer. I told you once to never cross me, that you'd come to regret it. Have you come to regret it?"

"No."

"How disappointed I am in you both."

Dean looked up, his hand immediately grasping at the ground. 

Everything was wrong, the fire was burning in the wrong direction. The sky was too rich, to colorful for night. With a lurch Dean realized the sky was closing in, the universe was coming closer.

It was all so-so-so... Chaotic.

Choas stood in between God and Amara. His eyes turned to Dean and he smiled as if he was glad to see him. It took all of Dean's control to hold on to Amara's bond. She was calm, where this man was whirlwind. Just the mere feeling of the man's gaze was making him forget things. Thoughts were being obliterated. It was how he felt in the last moments of a hunt, before he ganks the monster — exhilaration, in a frenzy. 

"It's nice to see you again Dean."

Dean scowled,

"We've never met."

The man shook his head, a painful look came over him, as he walked closer to where Dean was hugging the ground.

"This world has come to a close. It was nice to see you again, till next time my little friend."

He crouched next to him, almost like a father figure. A familiar feeling overtook Dean as the man touched his forehead. 

His eyes closed as he remembered. He was part of a cycle. A hero of a world, a memory of a long forgotten story. An echo played over and over again. 

Each world was created by one of the three. The inevitable end of which was this. This splitting of atoms into nothingness. Each of the three of them destroyed only to come back together slowly over countless infinities.

It seemed even Gods weren't immune to entropy. No, these weren't Gods, these were forces. Forces that had one rule to exist by, everything was recyclable.


End file.
